Sapphic September 2018
by knowyourincantations
Summary: Drabble and oneshot collection. Ships include: Pansmione, Linny, Ginsy, Parvansy, Delachang, Flonks, and more. Full ship list in Chapter 1 along with the first fic (Pansmione).
1. Day 1 - Pansmione

**A/N:** This fic will collect all the drabbles and oneshots I wrote for Sapphic September 2018. Each Chapter will have a header with prompt, pairing, rating, tags and etc, **please read the header on each chapter and avoid any chapters that contain something you will not enjoy reading.**

This fic will be rated Mature overall though almost all the chapters will be Teen or lower.

**Ships this fic will contain** (and the chapters they are in):**  
**Hermione/Pansy (Ch: 1,4,6,9,11,13,14,15,16,23,24.27),  
Ginny/Luna (Ch 2,21,26,28),  
Cho/Fleur (Ch: 3,8,12,18),  
Luna/Pansy (Ch: 5),  
Pansy/Parvati (Ch: 7),  
Hermione/Pansy/Tracey (Ch: 10),  
Padma/Pansy (Ch: 17),  
Ginny/Pansy (Ch: 19, 30),  
Ginny/Tonks (Ch: 20),  
Fleur/Tonks (Ch: 22,29),  
Lavender/Parvati (Ch: 25).

This fic will be tagged overall with Pansmione since that is the ship with the most content here.

That all said, here's Day 1

* * *

**Prompt:** "You're an idiot, why do I love you?"  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 301  
**Summary:** _Pansy tries to make Hermione breakfast in bed. It doesn't go as planned._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship

* * *

**Breakfast Smoothies**

"You're an idiot, why do I love you?" Hermione muttered, returning to the kitchen with her wand.

Pansy released a strangled, squawking sort of sound. "It's not my fault all these muggle things are bloody death traps!"

Hermione cast several cleaning charms and then shook her head. "It's more of a death trap without the lid on than with it. What did you think was going to happen? That the contents would magically stay in there?"

Pansy crossed her arms and scowled. "That's the last time I try to make you breakfast in bed!"

Even though she knew better than to laugh at Pansy's wounded pride, Hermione snorted anyway. She'd cleaned off the kitchen surfaces and ceiling, but she hadn't cleaned out the blender. There was still a little in there, and she dipped her fingers in and licked them.

"Tastes good," she said. "Pity you didn't put the lid on. I don't think the ceiling appreciated the taste."

"You should leave humour to those who actually understand the concept," Pansy sneered.

With a shake of her head, Hermione put the kettle on. "Alright, alright. I'll make us some tea. Go wash the smoothie out of your hair, love."

Pansy scowled. She was covered in it really. She brought a hand to her hair and made a disgusted, wounded sound. Hermione bit back a laugh, she would definitely bottle this memory for later.

"No, I made you a smoothie and you're going to have it!" Pansy snapped.

Hermione didn't even have time to move before Pansy was reaching out and smearing some onto her face with a mad cackle.

It took a moment to sink in, and then Hermione scowled. "Right then." Reaching behind her, she scooped out some of the remaining smoothie from the blender. "You asked for it!"

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** I will probably update this daily until all 30 fics are added unless I get too busy and miss a day here and there. I'm also currently writing for Femslash February and will soon start adding those in their own fic too.


	2. Day 2 - Linny

**Prompt:** Best Friends to Lovers  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 1,210  
**Summary: **_Ginny has been living with Luna for years, and has been in love with her for years._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Domestic Fluff, Pining

* * *

**Waiting for so Long**

"That's all of them paired off now," Ginny said, watching Neville and Hannah take their first dance as a married couple.

Luna looked up from her plate, where she was arranging the food into some kind of sculpture. "Not all pairs," she said. "Harry and Draco have been inviting Theo into their marriage more and more often lately, I think it's going to become permanent."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "That doesn't counter my point, Luna."

Luna nodded. "I suppose not. Do you want to dance?"

With as much wine as Ginny had consumed, that was probably not wise. Still, she never could pass up the chance to dance with Luna, even if they mostly got laughed at. Luna may dance rather strangely, but it was far more fun than the way everyone else danced.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said, standing and reaching out her hand.

Luna took it with a bright smile, and Ginny felt her face flush. She really would do anything to see that smile.

* * *

As soon as Ginny stepped through the fireplace, she groaned, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes. Her Quidditch leathers were a muddy mess inside the bag, but she couldn't be bothered dealing with them. She crossed the room to where Luna was sitting on the sofa.

"Tough practise?" Luna asked, shifting her legs from tucked up next to her to hanging off the edge.

Ginny just groaned again, flopping down lengthways on the sofa and resting her head on Luna's lap. "The worst."

Luna put her book aside and started carding her hands through Ginny's hair. "Still damp," she said idly, before starting to massage her scalp.

"It took forever to wash the mud out," Ginny complained, closing her eyes wishing the day was over already.

"Who started the wrestling match in the mud this time?" Luna asked.

Ginny stayed stubbornly silent. Andrea had deserved to be tackled into the mud, and she wasn't budging on that. Luna laughed and tweaked her nose. Ginny swatted at her hand, but Luna just caught it and started to massage that instead.

It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but Ginny felt her face heat. She cracked her eyes open and watched as Luna shifted to her forearm and gently massaged all the tense muscles from practise.

"You need a relaxing bath," Luna sighed. "You're so tense."

"What have you been up to today?" Ginny asked, mainly to distract herself from the imagery that sprang up at that suggestion. It was getting harder and harder to live with Luna and not imagine all the ways they could be together.

"I went out to Neville's," Luna said, letting Ginny's arm go and returning her hands to her head. She played with her hair for a bit. "He's thinking of draining the swampy land at the back of his property."

Ginny snorted softly. "For another greenhouse?"

"Of course," Luna laughed. "But I told him he shouldn't. You wouldn't believe the number of rare creatures that live in swamps."

Closing her eyes as Luna resumed massaging her scalp, Ginny sighed. "I hope he listens to you."

* * *

The storm was in full force by the time Luna picked her way through the wild back garden and up to the cottage. Ginny shook her head at her, but Luna only grinned back, holding up a handful of some sort of plant. She had mud splattered up her legs and arms, and her hair was plastered about her face.

"That really couldn't have waited?" Ginny asked, as Luna stepped into the kitchen, dripping mud and water everywhere. They really should install some kind of washroom around the back door. This happened too often. She made a mental note to ask her mum about it.

"Oh, but it's lovely out there," Luna said, dropping the muddy plant onto the bench and tugging at her sodden clothes so they didn't stick to her quite so closely.

With a sigh, Ginny reached out and smoothed the hair off Luna's face. "You are quite mad sometimes."

Luna grinned back. "That's why we work so well," she said, reaching up and running her finger down the bride of Ginny's nose, leaving cold mud in its wake. "You are quite serious sometimes."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Luna said, before stepping forward and wrapping around her in a hug.

When Ginny squawked and struggled against the cold and wet, Luna just started laughing. Ginny melted inside from the sound.

* * *

Ginny frowned down at the invite in her hand. "I didn't know you could marry more than one person."

Luna hummed and stole her tea. "Well, if anyone could do it, it would be Harry."

It was...well it was just ridiculous. That everyone was paired off, and now Harry and Draco were also marrying Theo in some strange arrangement, while Ginny had been living with the woman she loved for years and never dared to say anything about it.

Sod it all. Enough was enough.

"Luna, I want to marry you," she said, before she lost the nerve.

Luna's expression perked up. "I'll move into your room, we can turn mine into an art studio! You're always complaining about me leaving my things all over the place!"

"What?" Ginny deflated. Was she messing with her? No, Luna didn't do that sort of thing. "I'm serious, Luna."

Luna put down the teacup and shuffled closer to her on the sofa. "Well, if you're being quite serious, I shall have to be quite mad," she said, taking both her hands. "We should elope. Somewhere by the sea. You'll wear daisies in your hair, I want lavender in mine."

Something inside Ginny's chest was cracking, or maybe exploding. "But...we haven't even..."

Luna smiled, letting go of her hands to trace her lips instead. Ginny's breath was stolen away at once. "Should we? Waiting would be romantic. First kiss at a wedding, how delightful."

"Don't play with me now," Ginny said, grabbing Luna's hands and clutching at them tightly. "I'm in love with you. I'm serious."

Luna clutched her hands back just as tightly. "We should get married this week. Elope as soon as possible. Your mum will hate it, but, Ginny, I've been waiting so long for you to say something. I could have gone on like this forever, as long as you were here, but this, this is what I really want."

Ginny stared at her, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to find the words.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" she finally asked.

Luna smiled, leaning forward and bumping their noses together. "I didn't want to rush you," she said. "You get very stubborn and contrary when you feel rushed."

With the way her cheeks were burning, Ginny knew she was turning red. But there was no time to be embarrassed, or indignant. Luna was right there. She'd only have to tilt her chin...

"Luna, how serious are you about a first kiss at a wedding?" she asked, barely breathing.

"Oh, not serious at all," Luna whispered, tilting her head slightly until their lips were touching.

Ginny forgot how to think, how to breathe. But it was okay, Luna would put her back together again.

**End.**


	3. Day 3 - Delachang

**Prompt: '**First Time'  
**Pairing: **Cho/Fleur (Delachang)  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Word Count: **1,097  
**Summary: **_When dating someone as sophisticated and confident as Fleur, Cho can't help but feel horribly aware of her own lack of experience._

**Tags: **EWE, Established Relationship, First Time Anxiety

* * *

**Nothing More Beautiful **

"Come back to bed."

Cho shook her head firmly. Her hands shook as she pulled her jeans back on and did them up. Her heart was still pounding, and had been since they'd finished. She couldn't stay. Behind her, she heard the sheets rustle as Fleur moved closer. It made her shiver and step away from the bed.

"Cho?"

"I have to go," Cho said quickly, looking around for her shirt. It took her a moment to find it. It was tossed haphazardly over a chest of drawers.

"Wait, wait," Fleur said, shifting off the bed and crossing the room. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? What is wrong?"

The shirt was inside out, and Cho's hands were shaking so badly she dropped it when trying to right it. She sucked in a deep breath. "I need to go."

Fleur moved in front of her, taking her face gently in both hands and tilting it up. She was still naked and Cho bit her lip sharply.

"Darling, tell me what is wrong?" Fleur said softly. "Did I hurt you?"

Cho shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn't have the words.

"Cho, you are scaring me," Fleur said. "This is our first night together this way, and you are crying. Please, tell me what is wrong."

"I just...I'm sorry, Fleur. I'm so sorry," Cho gasped, her words turning to sobs.

Fleur muttered something in French under her breath, but then her arms were around Cho, one hand guiding her head rest on her shoulder.

"Sorry for what? It was wonderful. Did you not enjoy yourself? Did I push you? Was this too fast? Talk to me, darling, please."

"No it was...it was perfect," Cho said. "You were perfect, but I...I didn't even know what I was doing and you must have—"

"Oh, no, no, no," Fleur said, puling back and cupping her face again. She brushed tears away with her thumbs. "It was perfect for me too. Cho, I have wanted so long to be with you, and it was beautiful. You were beautiful, and you could never disappoint me."

Cho bit her lip to stop herself from blubbering like a fool. Fleur was so put together and she was nothing but a mess. She could stand up and fight in the war, she could dominate on the Quidditch pitch, but with this woman, she lost her nerve so easily. She was so out of her comfort zone and it was terrifying, even if she desperately wanted to be there.

Fleur waited, and then sighed. "I know that you have not been with a woman before. I knew this from the start. If things are moving too fast, please, tell me. I do not want to rush you or ask anything from you that you cannot give me. I am not with you for your body, you mean so much more than that. You could never disappoint me in bed, because you are there and that is already enough to make me happy. Just having you beside me."

Cho, pulled away and swiped at her face. She'd be blotchy now. She was always an ugly crier. And crying because she didn't know what she was doing in bed. How pathetic.

"There you go, being perfect again," she said, sniffing loudly and then wincing at the sound. "I've gone and ruined tonight. You've been waiting months for this and I had to go and get weepy."

Fleur laughed. "Even in this, you are beautiful to me," she said. "I would have waited many months more. I love our time together. Our dates. Watching your Quidditch practises and cheering you on. Do not worry about the sex. It was perfect for me, because it was you, but if it is too much for you, I do not need it!"

"What? No!" Cho gasped, before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

That only seemed to make Fleur more amused, and she stepped closer, still naked and seeming completely comfortable. "No?"

Cho shook her head and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do anything for this woman. She had never quite believed Fleur's interest in her, when she could have anyone, but if Fleur was so sure, how could Cho continue to doubt her?

"No, I want it. It was...I just..." Her face was burning. It was still so hard to say.

With a smile, Fleur reached out and cupped her face again. "Overwhelming? No need to be so worried. I was also so nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I was so worried you would not like it. That you would not wish to touch me that way. That I would not be enough for you"

"Really?"

Fleur nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly. She murmured something in French against her lips. Cho cursed herself for not getting around to learning it yet. She let her hands rest on Fleur's arms and kissed back. That part was easy. It was all so easy...until she thought about how Fleur would have been with women far better, far more knowledgeable. Cho had always been too scared to act on her attraction to women, until Fleur.

"Come back to bed?" Fleur whispered. "We can just sleep. I would like to sleep beside you and wake up to your face next to mine."

Cho shivered. She didn't want her meltdown to be the last thing on their minds as they went to sleep.

"I want more than sleep," she said boldly, dropping her hands to her own jeans and removing them.

Fleur hummed and took her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Are you sure?"

Cho nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind that I...that I have a learning curve?"

"No, not at all," Fleur said, tugging her close until their bodies were pressed together. "We are all learning with new partners, and I cannot wait to learn every place to kiss, every place to touch, to make you gasp and moan and tremble for me."

Cho closed her eyes as Fleur brushed her lips along her naked shoulder. "You make everything sound so easy. So natural."

Fleur smiled into her neck. "Ah, but two women sharing passion, what could be more natural?"

Shivers erupted over Cho's body. The words slipped out before she thought better of them. "Two women in love?"

"Nothing is more beautiful than that," Fleur whispered, kissing her neck gently and then leading her back to bed.

**End.**


	4. Day 4 - Pansmione

**Prompt: **"Look, I might be evil but even I have standards."  
**Pairing: **Hermione/Pansy (Pansmione)  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Word Count:**701  
**Summary: **_It may be truth or dare with a penalty for dodging dares, but Pansy still has standards._

**Tags: **EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Drinking Games, Party Games, Truth or Dare, Drunkenness, Drinking

* * *

**Standards**

"Look, I might be evil but even I have standards," Pansy said dramatically, one hand to her chest.

There was a brief silence, and then laughter. Pansy's expression settled into a scowl, one that faltered when Harry fell off the sofa and spilled his drink on himself.

"Pansy! Pansy, Pansy, Pansy!"

Pansy fixed Draco with a glare. "What?" she snapped.

"You're not evil! You rescued a bird from Mrs Norris yesterday," he crowed.

Blaise nodded, gesturing drunkenly at her. "And you've been sending Millicent anonymous Valentines since second year 'cause she got so sad after getting nothing in first year!"

"Oh, that's just sickening," Ron snorted. "You softie!"

"Piss off, the lot of you," Pansy hissed, folding her arms and sinking more deeply into her armchair.

"Hey, no, you have to do your dare!" Draco insisted, reaching up with his foot and kicking her legs. He still hadn't noticed he was lying in the wet patch on the carpet from Neville's spilled drink, or she was sure he would thrown up from the horror.

"I already said, even I have standards and I am not snogging Potter," she said, turning up her nose. Harry had snogged Ron earlier on a dare, and she was _not_ second-hand snogging Ron Weasley.

"You can't refuse a dare, you'll have to go starkers!" Greg pointed out, startling everyone. They thought he'd fallen asleep a while ago, his head pillowed on Hannah's lap. Hannah made a vague sound of assent, still focused on playing with his newly-violet hair.

"Nothing wrong with being starkers," Blaise countered, giving the cushion on his lap a little pat.

"Zabini, if you know what's good for you, you will keep that cushion where it is," Ron threatened.

Pansy relaxed into her chair. They were so easy to distract. They kept bickering until Blaise threw his modesty cushion at Ron and they started wrestling on the floor, almost crushing Draco and Harry. She couldn't wait until Ron accidentally touched Blaise's cock. She had no doubt he'd make a glorious sound.

"Pick a different person, Hermione," Harry said, after getting away from Ron and Blaise and reclaiming his seat on the sofa.

"I doubt you could pick someone up to my standards," Pansy sneered, flipping her hair and smirking at Hermione.

Hermione sipped her drink and frowned, just like she'd frowned for ages before picking Harry. "You know, you're not as mysterious as you think, Pansy."

Pansy snorted and waved a dismissive hand. "Bluff all you like, I'm not kissing anyone I wouldn't date, and that's a very, very short list."

Draco managed to extricate himself from Blaise and Ron's struggle, and laughed. "Good luck, Granger. She's such a bloody snob."

Pansy hissed and kicked him as he moved past her chair.

"Oh, I don't need luck," Hermione said, sipping her drink again before putting it down on the floor by her chair. She unfolded herself and stood, pointing at Pansy dramatically. "I have you figured out."

Her dramatics would have been more impressive if she hadn't listed to the side and almost fallen over.

"Go on then, I'm _dying_ to see you fail," Pansy sneered.

Everyone turned to Hermione, even Ron and Blaise paused their scuffle.

Hermione grinned, and then put a hand on her chest. "I dare you to kiss _me_, Pansy!"

There was a round of shocked gasps, which did nothing to drown out the pathetic sound Pansy made.

"Who told you?" she whined. She hadn't told anyone, but she wouldn't put it past Draco or Blaise to have figured it out. Rotten gossips.

Hermione grinned triumphantly. "Luna did, but once she did, it was so obvious! I should have picked myself from the start."

"You don't win if you cheated," Pansy muttered, but she pulled herself from her chair. She didn't particularly want to go starkers for the rest of the night. Nor did she want to pass up snogging Hermione. She'd only been fantasising about it for months. And she refused to be embarrassed about it. Anyone with a working brain would be attracted to Hermione.

"Oh, I think I win anyway," Hermione said, grabbing her as soon as she was close enough and kissing her first.

**End.**


	5. Day 5 - Lunsy

**Prompt: **'Autumn'  
**Pairing: **Luna/Pansy (Lunsy)  
**Rating: **General Audiences  
**Word Count: **805  
**Summary: **_Luna always has a way of knowing just what Pansy needs._

**Tags: **EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Living Together, Domestic Fluff, Autumn

* * *

**Childhood Games**

Pansy barely looked up from the article she was editing when Luna slammed in through the back door of their cottage. The two new reporters this year didn't even seem to know how to spell basic words, and she was about ready to fire them.

A gust of cold air blew through the kitchen, and Pansy considered moving from the kitchen table to her office.

"Time for your break," Luna said, plucking the quill from her hand.

Pansy glanced at the clock and scowled. "No, I still have another twenty minutes!"

Humming to herself, Luna ignored her and started pulling her from her chair. "Break time," she said cheerfully, as she started pushing her towards the back door.

"You said you'd let me work uninterrupted for three hours if I worked from home today," Pansy huffed, grabbing her coat and scarf from the hook by the door as they moved past it. She'd learned years ago that there was no arguing with Luna about these things. "Let me put my coat on!"

Luna let her go and waited while she put her coat on, looking up at the sky as if there was something fascinating up there. Probably a cloud shaped like a bunny, Pansy thought, sneaking a peak up herself as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

When she looked back down, her gaze lingered on Luna's pink cheeks, and the shocking state of her hair. It never ceased to surprise her, how Luna seemed more beautiful every day. "You have leaves in your hair."

"Lovely, aren't they?" Luna said, linking her arm through Pansy's and leading her through the back garden.

The garden was the same disorganised chaos that followed Luna everywhere, but Pansy could already feel tension draining from her body from breathing in the cool, crisp air. Twenty more minutes promised to her, and yet, she really needed this now. Luna never failed to amaze her.

"What adventure are we going on then?" she asked, looking around suspiciously. The ground was devoid of fallen leaves. The middle of Autumn and not a single leaf on the ground? That didn't bode well.

"Close your eyes," Luna said. "It's a surprise."

"No," Pansy huffed.

Luna stopped and smiled at her. "Please?"

Pansy never could hold out long against that smile. "Fine, but if you let me trip and fall I won't speak to you for a week."

"The longest you've lasted is three hours," Luna informed her cheerfully. She began to lead her again as soon as she closed her eyes.

"When you left and then came back with a kitten." Rotten cheat.

"And you love her dearly."

There was no arguing with that, so Pansy stayed silent and let Luna lead her, far enough that they must be in the orchard that was behind the hedge at the back of their garden. When Luna brought her to a stop, she waited. She felt Luna's breath before her kiss, and kissed back readily. That was a break from work she'd never complain about.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Luna whispered, moving away from her.

"No," Pansy said shortly, as she opened her eyes to see a giant pile of fallen leaves. "Absolutely not."

"Yes," Luna said, running and leaping into the pile and disappearing completely from sight.

Somewhere inside the pile, she was laughing, and Pansy groaned. How did she always know? She'd spent many autumn days of her childhood sneaking outside and making piles of leaves before the ground keepers got rid of them. She had been forever in trouble for it. But she'd never told Luna that.

In a burst of leaves and giggles, Luna rolled out of the pile and onto her feet. "Your turn!"

Pansy weighed up the merits of protesting again. In the end, she knew she'd give in. She always did. Luna just always knew when she needed something silly and childish. When she needed to step away from her work and do something else.

Really, it was amazing it had taken three years of living in the cottage before something like this happened.

"You know you want to," Luna said in a sing song voice, plucking a leaf from her hair and then blowing it out of her hand in Pansy's direction.

With a groan, Pansy gave in. "Only because I love you," she said, eyeing up the pile. Luna must have used magic to collect that many leaves.

"My favourite answer." Luna grinned at her, and Pansy ducked over to give her another kiss. Luna hummed into her mouth and then took her hand. "Together?"

"Even better," Pansy said. Luna always did bring out the sentimentalist in her.

They backed up, and Pansy shook her head at her own silliness before running and diving into the leaves, Luna's laughter in her ears.

**End.**


	6. Day 6 - Pansmione

**Prompt: **'Fanon pairing'  
**Pairing: **Hermione/Pansy  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Word Count: **389  
**Summary:**_ Pansy and Hermione stay up drinking one night and Pansy gets a brilliant idea._

**Tags: **EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship

* * *

**Night Flight**

The door smacks against the wall as Pansy re-enters the common room from the dormitories.

"Shhh!"

"Shhhhh!" Pansy shushes Hermione right back, before giggling and shutting the door behind her. "I got them!"

Hermione looks at the two brooms that are awkwardly tucked under one of her arms. "Why do you have brooms? Are those..that's Harry's!"

After crossing the room, Pansy grins triumphantly before pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Always so surprised when I'm sneaking," she huffs. "The other is Draco's."

Hermione takes a moment to pull Pansy pack for a proper kiss, before frowning at her. "How did you get into their rooms? And why do you have their brooms?"

"So we can go flying through the castle!" Pansy says, as if it's obvious, pushing one of the brooms at Hermione and laughing when she fails to catch it. It clatters to the floor loudly. Hermione would feel bad, but it's Draco's.

"I'm not flying through the castle!" she says, folding her arms.

"Everyone is sleeping, we won't get caught," Pansy coos, ducking in and kissing her again.

It lasts a little longer, but Hermione still huffs in annoyance when it's over. "You can't convince me with kisses. I don't like flying. _And_ we should not be flying after drinking! Or _at all_ inside the castle!"

Pansy snorts. "We haven't had that much!"

Hermione sits back down on the sofa. "I don't like flying."

"Nonsense. You're just terrible at it," Pansy says, mounting her broom right there and hovering above the ground.

Hermione's brows furrow. "That's rude."

"Admit it, you're utter balls at flying so you avoid it. Like a coward."

Irritation spreads through Hermione like fire. She stands again and prods Pansy's shoulder. "Who do you think you are? Since when do _you_ even like flying? You just want to break the rules and drag me down with you. Rotten Slytherin!"

Pansy floats higher until Hermione can't reach her. "Coward. And here I thought you were one of those Gryffindors that saved the world. That must have been Parvati."

"_Parvati?_" Hermione squawks.

"Maybe I should go wake her up," Pansy muses, starting to circle the common room. "I bet she'd come flying through the halls with me, proper Gryffindor and all."

"Ooooh," Hermione growls, reaching down for the broom. "I'll show you a Gryffindor!"

**End.**


	7. Day 7 - Parvansy

**Prompt:** Cat  
**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson/Parvati Patil  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count: **348  
**Summary:** _Pansy has a soft spot for strays._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship

* * *

**Latest Acquisition **

"Is that...is that a _kitten_?"

Pansy yelped and pulled her coat over her lap. Parvati raised an eyebrow and shuffled over from the door leaning to their room. The storm was still raging outside, but the sound didn't cover the pitiful squeaking meow that came from Pansy's lap.

"_Pansy_," Parvati said slowly, stopping in front of her with her hands on her hips. She was bundled up in a ridiculous dressing gown, and Pansy was tempted to tear it open and shake her wet hair all over her. "You're soaking wet!"

"I had to pop out to meet a source," Pansy groaned, glad that Parvati was temporarily distracted. It would only delay the inevitable, but still. "Too paranoid to have the floo connected and they had anti-Apparition warding up. Nightmare, can't say anything more though."

Parvati reached out and smoothed her hand over Pansy's temple, right into her sodden hair. She sighed loudly. "And that kitten you're hiding under your coat?"

Pansy drew back the coat and gently pet the poor thing. It was still shivering. "Look at it, love. I couldn't leave it out there! It was all alone, almost drowning! It was trapped on a bit of muddy ground surrounded by a big puddle!"

With a defeated sigh, Parvati shook her head. "Empress and Merlin will probably tear it to shreds. You can't keep bringing back strays!"

"They will not!" Pansy hissed, picking up the hand towel she was using to gently dry the kitten and resuming the task.

"Then why are they locked in the bathroom?" Parvati asked. "Their crying woke me up. I let them out, you know."

Pansy looked around but didn't see them anywhere. Probably lurking. Empress did love to lurk and leap out at people. It was endlessly amusing every time she startled Parvati. Even better when she got Draco during his visits.

"It'll be fine," she said. "Empress accepted Merlin easily enough, and he was bigger!"

Parvati sighed again, then gave Pansy's hair a ruffle. "Fine. I'll put the kettle on. Start thinking of names, crazy cat lady."

**End.**


	8. Day 8 - Delachang

**Prompt:** Sunlight  
**Pairing:** Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count: **298  
**Summary:** _It's the morning after their wedding, and Cho doesn't want to waste it in bed._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff

* * *

**Pancakes**

It was the sun that woke her. Streaming in through a crack in the curtain, the beam of sunlight landed across Fleur's face. With a tired groan, she turned and pressed her face deeper into the pillow. She didn't escape the beam of sunlight, in fact, the heat of it seemed to cover more of her face, the light bright behind her eyelids.

With a whine, she pulled the sheet over her head. Nearby, there was a soft giggle, and then the sheet was pulled back and the sunlight was everywhere.

"You are horrid," Fleur mumbled, cracking an eye open and squinting up.

All she saw was Cho's outline with the bright window behind her, and when she tried to reach for her, Cho danced out of reach.

"Time to get up, sleepy-head," she said, tearing the sheets right off the bed so Fleur couldn't try to hide under them again.

"I have married a monster," Fleur muttered.

Cho laughed and darted in close enough to kiss her forehead, but ducked away again when Fleur tried to grab her.

"It's our first day as wives, we are not wasting it in bed," she said. "Get up, I made you breakfast."

"It would not be a waste, and you know it," Fleur said, but she was already smiling.

Cho moved closer, but was still out of reach. "But it would be a waste of the pancakes I made."

Fleur sat up. "You make the best pancakes, but you hate doing it!"

Leaning in closer, Cho kissed her softly. "Anything for my wife today, but you're back to cooking your own tomorrow."

Fleur scrunched up her nose but got out of bed. "So cruel. I have married a monster."

Cho followed her to the kitchen, laughing all the way.

**End.**


	9. Day 9 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** "I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you."  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 1,056  
**Summary:** _Hermione is the Head of the Wizengamot, Pansy is a social commentator. They have an agreement not to talk politics at home, but almost always do anyway._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Politics

* * *

**Bringing Work Home**

"I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you," Pansy sighed, putting down the newspaper and leaning against Hermione on the sofa.

Not looking up from the Wizengamot bill she was reading, Hermione reached out and gave Pansy's knee a pat. "Probably living in some sunny European country, designing formal robes and vindictively critiquing mass produced clothing," she said.

Pansy swatted at her hand and Hermione laughed, pulling it away to turn the page of the bill. "Sorry, love, too easy," she said. "Why are you getting morbid all of a sudden?"

"Just more unfortunate stories in the paper," Pansy said, picking it up and tossing it across to the fireplace. She missed, but didn't bother correcting it. She leaned more heavily against Hermione's side on the sofa and rested her head against her shoulder.

Hermione put the bill down. "Another of your friends in the paper?" she asked gently.

That was a testament to how often this happened, and Pansy grimaced. "It could be me. Bankrupt, losing the family estate. Getting involved in desperate and dangerous schemes and winding up in Azkaban. It could so easily be me."

Hermione put the bill to the side and wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulders. "Nonsense. You are far too practical and you built yourself a strong support network. And it's nothing to do with me in your life. You turned your situation around yourself. You confronted your own faults and found ways to change and help others change with you. That's what made me sit up and pay attention, remember?"

Pansy smiled. "I thought it was that gown I wore to Parvati's launch."

"That too," Hermione said with a low chuckle, before she turned and kissed Pansy's temple. "I'm sorry they aren't reaching out for help. Who was it this time?"

"Millicent," Pansy said with a grimace. "Looks like she was the head of that smuggling ring Harry and Ron were losing so much sleep over. I had no idea. She never even hinted she was that desperate. I didn't even know she'd gone bankrupt, there wasn't a single rumour about it. When she stopped being free to meet up, I thought she was doing better."

Hermione sighed and held her tighter. "You know it's not always a case of desperation. Some people just choose that life."

Pansy shook her head. "Not us. Not after the war. We all know just one step in that direction all but guarantees a life in Azkaban. Punishments are still harsher for us once our house affiliations come out at trial. Remember Daphne? First time offender for selling a single restricted potion and she got life."

"Revise your call for an investigation into Wizengamot bias. Put it out there again with new examples of these injustices and people will listen," Hermione said, as if she would not fall under scrutiny herself.

"It was rejected last time, unsurprisingly," Pansy muttered. "I'm just a social commentator, I have no real chance to change the Wizengamot. People listen because they like how I humbled myself and spoke more often of my own flaws in the beginning. It's different now that I'm attacking others more than the flaws of my own kind."

Hermione chuckled. "You're so wrong about that. Most of the Wizengamot read the transcripts of your seminars. Someone quoted you in session yesterday. They're receptive to what you say, but the more they scoff at the idea of an investigation, the worse they look. That will sway public opinion until the Aurors of Internal Review have to take notice. Keep putting out the call, eventually it will work."

Pansy groaned and turned her face into Hermione's neck. They weren't supposed to talk politics at home, even though they almost always did. It wasn't so bad when Pansy was just trying to help others see that purebloods were not inherently evil, just stuck in their traditions and deserving of time to adjust to the new norms and fall a few times before finding their way. It was easy to poke at all the flaws in tradition, it endeared her to the post-war public, but now?

"I won't escape anyone's notice that I'm calling for a review of the parliament my partner heads," she said softly.

"Oh, we're well past that," Hermione laughed. "That stopped being a problem a while ago. I survived the review board over that, it won't come up again. And about an investigation, I have nothing to hide. I do the best I can but I can't ignore the results of votes just because I suspect bias. And I don't have the power to start a review process because it could be taken as trying to get rid of opponents. I'd be removed from position whether my points are valid or not. It has to come from outside the Wizengamot."

Hermione kissed her temple again. "Put the call out there again, and if Internal Review ignores you, do it again. If they do try to come for our relationship again, let them. I never bring home anything that isn't a matter of public record, and you've never leaked anything classified or confidential before so they can't claim I tell you things I shouldn't. They'll find nothing."

Pansy wanted to laugh. "You make it all sound so easy."

Hermione laughed with her, turning her head and kissing her. "You're letting your relationship with the head of the Wizengamot make you hesitate."

With a sigh, Pansy shook her head. "It shouldn't be so easy to discuss me attacking your parliment."

After pressing another kiss to Pansy's lips, Hermione picked the bill back up and returned to looking it over.

"Nonsense," she said. "I support your work. If you ever became biased, that's another story. But those injustices against Slytherin offenders do exist and my hands are tied. I hope you do put out the call, and I hope Internal Review does investigate."

Pansy sighed. "See, what would I do without you?" she said.

Hermione just snorted. "You wouldn't hesitate, you'd just burn the Wizengamot down around you until they played fair."

Shaking her head, Pansy got up to make tea. "Careful, or I'll start to think you're holding me back and leave you."

"Whatever you say, love," Hermione said with another soft snort. "Bring some biscuits back with you."

**End.**


	10. Day 10 - HermionePansyTracey

**Prompt:** OT3  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Tracey Davis  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count: **817  
**Summary:** _Hermione has a tough day and work, and Pansy and Tracey figure out how best to help her wind down and let it go._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Polyamory, Polyfidelity

* * *

**Tough Day**

"Hermione's angry," Pansy says without preamble, just moments after stepping out of the floo.

Tracey looks up from the book she's reading. "Noted," she says, before turning the page and retuning her focus to it.

A few seconds later, Hermione steps through the floo too. Tracey peeks to see she is indeed wearing one of her most thunderous expressions.

"I'll go run a bath, shall I?" Pansy says, hanging up her coat on the hook near the fireplace.

Hermione stalks out of the room without a word and slams the door shut behind her. Pansy rolls her eyes and sighs. Tracey gives up on her book.

"What happened?" she asks, as Pansy comes over to join her on the sofa.

"Some misogynistic, blood-purist asshole was causing havoc at the Ministry today," Pansy groaned. "They're doing another internal review and this bastard was targeting all the women, and especially the half-bloods and muggleborns. Hermione blew up at him and caused a ruckus."

Tracey moves and straddles Pansy's lap, bringing her hands to cup her face. "Was he fired?"

Pansy snorts. "Of course. No one survives Hermione's wrath! She collected evidence all day after their first argument and took it straight to the head of the review board. He was fired on the spot for discrimination, but then he challenged it and the Aurors had to be called in to remove him from the building."

Tracey hisses and shakes her head. "Another hold out from old Voldy's reign of terror?"

"Not sure, Hermione stopped giving details and just started swearing most of the way down to the floo," Pansy sighs, leaning forward and resting her forehead on Tracey's shoulder. "It's surprising I got as much out of her as I did. What a nightmare."

"What were you even doing at the Ministry?" Tracey asks, sliding her hands into Pansy's hair and massaging her scalp lightly. "I expected you back hours ago."

"Met with some sources for an article today," Pansy says. "One of them kept going off on tangents and by the time I was done Hermione would be about to head home, so I thought I'd go meet her and come back with her. Wasn't expecting to walk into that mess."

Tracey hums and lifts her head to kiss her. Pansy leans into it, but Tracey pulls back before it can go anywhere. "She's probably gone to scream into her pillow and give it a punch or two," she says, getting off Pansy and holding out her hand. "Perfect time to give her something else to scream about, yeah? You sound like you need it to."

Pansy visibly shivered as she took her hand and stood up. "I need a bloody long soak in the tub. But I could go for a shag first."

Tracey laughs as they leave the sitting room. "When are you ever not up for a shag?"

"Like you're one to talk," Pansy mutters, as they head for the bedroom.

As expected, Hermione is lying with her face pressed into a pillow. She turns onto her back as they crawl onto the bed, still wearing her thunderous expression.

"Fancy a distraction, love?" Tracey asks, straddling her hips and leaning over her. Pansy sprawls on her side next to them.

Hermione huffs and looks at them both. "I should have punched him."

Pansy hums in agreement, reaching over and starting to undo the buttons of Hermione's blouse. "Punching the pillow before screaming into just didn't hit the spot, did it?"

Hermione swats at her hands. "You would have punched him."

"Absolutely," Pansy laughs She gets to her knees, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it to the side.

"Merlin, Pansy, have you been out with no knickers all day?" Tracey laughs, turning and pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm too wound up for this," Hermione huffs. "I'll just spoil it. You two go ahead though."

Pansy breaks away and frowns down at her. "Bath? With that relaxing potion of Luna's?"

"I don't know, I just..." Hermione growls and covers her face. "I'm so angry."

"Bath," Pansy says more firmly. "Ranting it out is great, but you look like you need a long soak. That was a lot of work you put into getting him thrown out."

Hermione groans again, but nods. "Yeah, alright. I don't want to keep talking about it, but it's just _there_. I can't stop thinking about it."

Tracey hums and gets off Hermione. "A bath with Luna's relaxing potion sounds perfect then. I'll get it running."

"Thanks, sorry I'm a grouch tonight," Hermione says, getting up and tugging at her clothes. Pansy moves to help her as Tracey heads for the bathroom.

"Nonsense, you have every reason, and we love you even when you're being a grouch," Pansy says softly, bringing a smile to Tracey's face as she leaves the room.

A nice relaxing bath will be perfect.

**End.**


	11. Day 11 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** Spy!AU  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 1,220  
**Summary:** _Pansy is a spy for the order and Hermione is her handler._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Spies and Secret Agents, Spy Pansy Parkinson, Handler Hermione Granger, Ambiguous/Open Ending.

* * *

**Wanting Out**

Hermione reheated her tea for the third time. For the third time, she didn't drink any. She held the cup, she brought it to her lips, but each time, she put it down again. Her stomach was twisting and turning, she couldn't be sure she'd keep down even a sip of tea.

The clock above the mantel chimed out another hour. Hermione counted the chimes. By the end, she'd already lost track, stopped counting.

She picked up the teacup again. She wasn't cut out for this. She _hated_ this.

There were still two hours remaining within the reporting window There was book open on the coffee table next to the tea things, but she couldn't focus for more than half a sentence. Ron and Harry teased her plenty for never being put off from reading. She hadn't told them about this.

They all assumed she spent the three hours reading. In truth, she spent it staring at the clock, pacing the worn carpet, biting her nails. Reheating tea she wouldn't drink. Revising healing spells in her mind only to lose the thread of her thoughts as they spiralled down into horrific imagery.

The clock chimed out another fifteen minutes, then thirty, then forty-five.

She was staring at it, waiting for the next hour to sound out, when the floo finally flared to life. She hurried to her feet, snatching up her wand and settling into a defensive stance. Her mind calmed, her focus narrowed.

A figure stumbled through the floo, and Hermione barked out the security question.

"You better have left me a fucking cuppa, Granger," Pansy groaned, not even looking at her as she crossed the room to the coffee table, sitting heavily in one of the armchairs.

"Can you answer the damn question for once?" Hermione hissed, lowering her wand anyway.

Pansy touched the side of the teapot and scowled. Hermione flinched when she drew her wand to heat it, but relaxed again.

"Rabbit teeth," Pansy muttered, pouring herself a cup of tea and then sinking back into the armchair with it.

Hermione stowed her wand and took the other armchair, looking her over. "You're late."

Pansy ignored her, sipping her cup of tea with her eyes closed. Hermione reheated her own cup, but didn't pick it up. There were no visible injuries, not body language to suggest she was hiding any, and the part of her mind that was reviewing healing spells and conjuring dark imagery fell silent. For now.

"The reporting window is three hours long," Pansy finally muttered. "I'm only late if I show up and you aren't here."

She was correct, but Hermione just huffed and looked away. She wasn't cut out for this. They should have assigned someone else.

"Do you have anything to report?" she asked curtly.

"Let me catch my breath," Pansy complained. "Do you know how hard it is to find a floo connection that isn't monitored?"

Hermione bit her lip and forced herself not to respond. She knew all too well how risky it was for spies to use the floo to get to safe houses for reports. She'd made several complaints about it already, but Apparition was just as risky, maybe more so for the tell-tale sound it made and the new discovery that it left after-trails. Meeting anywhere near the spies' locations was suicide.

"There's to be another attack tomorrow. A big one," Pansy finally said, her eyes still closed. "I only caught a few details. They're going after the Longbottoms. They think Potter is hiding there."

The blood in Hermione's veins turned to ice. "When is the attack?"

They were using Neville's home as a makeshift hospital, all carefully concealed so it still looked like only he and his gran were there. Neville had hated pretending to be neutral so the house was available. His gran even more so.

"I don't know, I'm not invited to meetings, remember?" Pansy snapped, her eyes flying open. She fixed Hermione with a glare. "If I get too close I'll get caught. I know you don't care, but I'd like to make it out of this alive!"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. All her dark imaginings came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

"Don't say that. I care. You know I do. I have to ask these questions."

Pansy deflated, putting her teacup down on the coffee table and covering her face with her hands. "I can't do this anymore," she said, her voice hitching on a sob. "I can't shake the feeling they know. They were talking about it near me to try and set me up. I'm sure of it. Granger...Hermione, I need to get out. You need to get me out."

The dark imagery only worsened, until Hermione wished she could obliviate herself. "I'm trying," she said. "But you know I don't decide these things. I'm just your handler."

Pansy stood abruptly, swiping under her eyes. "That's all I know. They're going to attack the Longbottoms. Soon. I should get back."

Hermione stood before thinking, reaching for her. "Not yet," she said, gently holding her arm. "Give yourself a breather."

Shaking her head, Pansy pulled away. "What's the point? It just increases the risk."

She was right. Of course she was right, but Hermione couldn't stand the idea of sending her back there. Every time was a struggle.

"I wish I could make you feel safe," she said, even though it touched on that _thing_ between them that they'd both decided was not going to go anywhere. Not while they were still at war at least.

Pansy sniffed and looked away. "Just get me out," she said. "Once I'm out...I know I'll be stuck in safe houses until the war is over but...I _need _to get out!"

Hermione moved closer, pulling her into a hug even though it wasn't allowed. It crossed all those boundaries they'd told her were so important between a handler and their spy. She didn't care. She was sick of this too. She wanted out too. She wanted to stop living in fear of the state Pansy might come to her in. She was prepared for it all, in terms of healing spells, but really, she wasn't prepared at all.

"Just a little longer," she whispered, pressing her face to Pansy's neck and wishing things were different. "Just be careful, and don't come at all if you think your cover might be at risk."

The idea of waiting a full three hours on a meeting day and Pansy not coming at all was more than she could stand, but having Death Eaters follow her was worse.

Pansy resisted at first, but then gave in and clung to her tightly. Her breathing was stilted, and Hermione could tell she was holding back tears. She wished she wouldn't. She wished she'd just give in. She wished there wasn't this barrier between them.

"I want out," Pansy whispered. "Please, Hermione. Get me out."

Before Hermione could respond, Pansy pulled away and crossed the room to the floo. She was gone before Hermione could try to stop her.

Imagery of what could be waiting for Pansy on the other side rose to the surface of her mind, and she sat down heavily.

She wanted out too. But the war dragged on.

**End.**


	12. Day 12 - Delachang

**Prompt:** First Dance  
**Pairing:** Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count:** 385  
**Summary:** _Fleur could not take the person she wanted to the Yule Ball, but she won't let that stop her from getting a dance from her.  
_**Tags:** Hogwarts Era, Yule Ball

* * *

**Cutting In**

Fleur watched across the ballroom as Cedric twirled Cho around. She looked happy enough, but Fleur had not forgotten the way Cho had blushed and stuttered whenever she sat near her at dinner. If Madame Maxime had not insisted so strongly that she take a boy, Fleur would have asked her as soon as the ball was announced.

She hadn't been able to spend too much time with Cho, for fear of Maxime confining her to the carriage for fraternizing with the enemy, but she had stolen moments here and there. Coincidentally sitting near her in the library and at meals. They had talked once or twice. Never enough.

Cho was delightful, and there was every indication Cho felt the same for her, even if she was there with Cedric. Fleur hadn't been able to make any inquiries to be sure, but she didn't believe her interest would be rejected openly.

A quick glance across the ballroom showed that Maxime was occupied with the grounds-keeper, and Fleur squared her shoulders and made her move and walked onto the dance floor.

Cutting in was rude, but it was worth the risk of rejection. All night she had watched Cho dance and wished she could be the one in her arms, the one making her smile and laugh.

"May I cut in," she asked as politely as she could, after placing a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

To his credit, he did not misunderstand. Instead, he grinned widely and gave a short bow. He turned back to Cho and nudged her arm.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said smugly, leaning forward and giving her cheek a quick peck before smiling at Fleur and retreating.

Fleur watched him go with surprise. Had she been so obvious? She had been trying so hard not to be, but hiding her affection was not her strong suit.

Nevertheless, she had her chance.

"May I have this dance?" she asked, turning back to Cho and holding out her hand.

Cho's cheeks had turned a delightful rosy colour, and she nodded as she took Fleur's hand. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, tilting her chin up in a rousing display of confidence.

Fleur grinned at her. She was perfect, and now the night would be perfect, as they began their first dance.

**End.**


	13. Day 13 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** Immortal!AU  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count:** 916  
**Summary:** _Hermione has a surprise for Pansy, Pansy's reaction is unexpected._  
**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Immortality

* * *

**Need More Tea**

Hermione leaned over and shook Pansy's shoulder. With her usual grumble, Pansy tried to roll over and hide her head under the sheets. Hermione didn't give in, tugging and pulling until Pansy sat up and glared at her.

"What?" she hissed, glancing at the clock. "It's Sunday, why are you up so early?"

Hermione didn't let it phase her. "I have something to show you," she said, passing Pansy her silk dressing gown. "Get up."

With a groan, Pansy snatched her dressing gown and got out of bed. She never could go back to sleep after being woken, something Hermione often took advantage of on their days off.

"It better be important," Pansy said, stifling a yawn.

Heart racing, Hermione turned and picked up the cup of tea she'd put on the bedside table, pressing it into Pansy's hands. "It is," she said, trying to hide her nerves.

Pansy made an appreciative sound as she sipped the tea, but Hermione didn't waste time. She started guiding her out of the room and through the house. Pansy muttered and grumbled, but followed, sipping her tea and looking more awake with each moment.

There was a round of complaining when Hermione led her outside, but she had left a pastry on the side-table by the back door, and that soothed Pansy's ire a little. It didn't stop her from muttering about stomping through the back garden in her silk nightie and dressing gown, but Hermione enjoyed her mutterings and didn't mind.

They'd had years to grow used to each other's quirks. Nearly ten years, and Hermione had been waiting and waiting for the last two years for something to go wrong, to prove this was a bad idea. Nothing had, and she ushered Pansy into the garden shed with trembling hands and a racing heart.

"If you've found a way to improve your terrible gardening abilities, I demand fresh flowers in every room, every day," Pansy said, wiping her fingers on Hermione's shirt when she finished her pastry.

Hermione swatted at her and just earned a sneer. It was better than another rant about being dragged out of bed just to go the garden shed.

"Okay, so you remember when I was working on something out here two years ago?" Hermione asked cautiously, retrieving a box from one of the high shelves.

"Don't remind me." Pansy rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. "You kept making me go to bed alone while you tinkered away out here. You wouldn't even tell me what it was you were working on. Your warding was impenetrable."

Hermione bit her lip and clutched at the box. "There's a reason for that, but...I think it's time. I think, I can't imagine ever loving anyone else. Ever wanting to be with anyone else."

Pansy put her teacup down on a shelf and frowned at her. "We're already married, what could you possibly have in there that's more of a commitment than marriage?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened and box and retrieved the stone. Pansy sneered down at it.

"A rock? Really?"

"It's a philosopher's stone," Hermione whispered.

Pansy reeled back a bit, then searched her expression. "Merlin's balls, you're serious! How the bloody hell did you get your hands on a...you _made a philosopher's stone_?"

Hermione nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. "I didn't mean to? I mean, I did, but, I didn't think I would actually succeed, and then I did but...it's...I mean..."

When Pansy reached for it, Hermione didn't stop her. Pansy turned it over in her hands, her expression becoming full of awe.

"You'll be immortal with this," she said. "You could live forever, and never age."

"That is how it works," Hermione said awkwardly. There was also the bit about gold, but they lived comfortably enough already, she didn't care about that.

Pansy inhaled sharply and then put the stone back in the box in one fast movement. She met Hermione's gaze with wide eyes.

"You want to make and share the Elixir of Life with me," she said breathlessly.

Hermione could only nod and bite her lip again.

"I need another cup of tea," Pansy said faintly. She reached out and took the box from Hermione, closing the lid sharply. "And this is going inside, in the safe. I can't believe you just had it sitting out here for...Merlin's tits, for _two years!_"

She shook her head and stomped out of the shed. "Tea, and then we'll talk about your utter lack of respect for the seriousness of...I mean, _really_!"

Hermione hurried to follow her, not sure how to take it. Halfway across the back garden, Pansy turned suddenly, stepping so close that Hermione almost knocked her over before managing to stop herself.

"Yes, by the way," Pansy said, giving her lips a quick peck. "Eternity with you sounds perfect, I don't believe I could love or be with anyone else either. So, _yes._ But we need to talk about the fact you had this sitting in the bloody garden shed for two years, you bloody, idiotic, silly...ugh!"

Turning abruptly, Pansy stomped off towards the house again, muttering loudly. Hermione stood still for a moment, letting it sink in before coming to her senses and rushing after her.

Of all the ways she imagined Pansy might to react to the offer of immortality, swearing at her and stomping off for a cup of tea was not one of them.

**End.**


	14. Day 14 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** Hot Chocolate  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count:** 792  
**Summary:** Pansy has been pining from afar, but now she's finally making a move.

**Tags:** EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year

* * *

**Hot Chocolate**

Pansy closed her eyes briefly and told herself to get a grip. Her hands were shaking, and that was unacceptable. Not just because it gave away her stupid nerves, but she was in danger of spilling the hot chocolate on her shoes, and like hell she was ruining shoes over this.

Across the room, Hermione was still absorbed in her study. Three books were open in front of her and she went between them, putting her quill between her teeth to turn the pages, before yanking it out and jotting notes down.

She was, quite frankly, ridiculous, but she made Pansy's heart go all aflutter like some silly romance novel and she was done ignoring it.

On the nearest sofa, Millie turned and shook her head. "Really, Pansy?"

That caught Draco's attention, and he lifted his head from her shoulder and looked over too. "Oooh, bringing her hot chocolate? How could she ever resist?"

"Shut it!" Pansy hissed.

Hermione remained oblivious, and Pansy considered pretending she'd brought the second mug up from the kitchens for someone else. Or maybe dumping it all over Draco. Both sounded equally appealing.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just _do it_ already," Blaise scoffed from his armchair, not even looking up from his book.

A few heads turns from other sofas and chairs, and Pansy felt her face go pink. The eighth-year common room suddenly seemed much lager. The distance to Hermione's table seemed like it would take forever.

She was losing her mind over a girl. She couldn't blame Draco and Millie for mocking her. She'd mock herself too.

Bugger it all, but she'd come this far, and Hermione was biting her quill again and Pansy started walking.

Behind her, Draco made a dramatic sound and then a yelp. Millie probably hit him, she didn't look to check, but it made her feel a little better just thinking about it. When she passed Weasley and Potter playing chess, she firmly kept her eyes on Hermione.

She reached the table far sooner than expected and cursed herself for not having something ready to say.

It hardly mattered, Hermione didn't even look up.

It really was ridiculous, how absorbed she got, but for some reason, Pansy found it endearing.

She scanned the table for a clear spot amongst Hermione's notes, and set the hot chocolate down. Hermione looked up, mouth open to speak, but then she shut it promptly. She was probably expecting Weasley or Potter.

Blimey, she shouldn't have done this.

"Um...thanks?" Hermione said, her brow furrowing in that way that always made Pansy want to reach out and smooth the lines. She was going to get early wrinkles from all the frowning she did while studying.

"Mind if I sit?" Pansy managed to asked, digging her newly freed hand into the pocket of her robe and fishing out a small novel.

Hermione glanced around the room quickly. There were, of course, several free seats, including some with Pansy's own friends. Pansy hoped Hermione wasn't about to have one of her socially dense moments. She wasn't prepared to try and explain wanting to sit next to her when it should be obvious.

But Hermione just shrugged. "Sure, thank for the hot chocolate."

Pansy sat down so suddenly she almost spilled her drink on herself. Her face was burning as she set it down and opened her book.

"Don't mention it," she said, before immediately cursing herself. She should have said she was welcome. Idiot.

With her face burning, she glared down at the page of her novel, realised she'd opened it to the wrong spot, and then decided to just read that chapter over again instead of reveal her mistake.

Across the room, she heard Draco start laughing and thought about throwing the book at him.

"Oh! That's a good one!" Hermione said, forcing Pansy to look up. She was pointing at Pansy's book with a look of surprise on her face. "I read that last week!"

Pansy's face was probably scarlet. "Yeah? Someone recommended it to me," she said. "I'm enjoying it so far."

Hermione nodded, her eyes lighting up. "Tell me when you finish? I'd love to talk about it with someone! I don't know anyone else who's read it!"

"Sure," Pansy said, clutching the book tightly and trying to stop herself from saying something stupid. "I'd like that."

With a nod, Hermione picked up the hot chocolate and took a sip. She made a happy little sound and turned back to her notes.

Pansy sank a little lower in her seat and held her book up to cover her face. Her past self would slap her silly for being so taken with _Granger _of all girls, but, well, it was too late now.

**End.**


	15. Day 15 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** Star-crossed lovers  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 1,241  
**Summary:** _It's sixth year and Dumbledore announces the closing of Hogwarts in the face of a rapidly escalating war. Hermione goes to find Pansy._

**Tags:** EWE, Hogwarts Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Star-crossed, Sad Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forced Apart, Breaking Up

* * *

**It's Only Goodbye for Now**

Sneaking out to the room of requirement after curfew usually filled Hermione with that exhilarating sense of wrongness she'd come to appreciate over the years. Tonight, she felt only dread.

Dumbledore's announcement was playing on repeat in her head, and she knew what was behind it. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. The war was escalating faster than anyone had anticipated. If they were sending everyone home then Hogwarts must be a target they didn't think they could defend.

Harry had already been whisked away right after the announcement, and for once, they hadn't allowed her and Ron to go with him. Whatever was about to happen was big, and even if her thoughts should only be on Harry, they weren't.

When she reached the Room of Requirement, she was so nervous that it took three tries to get in. Pansy was already waiting for her, pacing uncharacteristically and wringing her hands. When the door closed behind Hermione she looked up.

They stared at each other in silence. Hermione didn't know what to say. They'd been edging around this ever since Voldemort came back. It was inevitable.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to find her words. "Do you know what's happening?"

Pansy took a step back as if Hermione had slapped her. "You know I'm not involved in all that!"

Hermione shook her head. That's what Pansy had always said, but even with how much she liked her and enjoyed spending time with her away from prying eyes, away from their petty faked fighting, she'd never been able to forget Pansy was a Slytherin. Or a pureblood. Not with war looming.

"How could you...?" Pansy crossed the room and took her hands. "If I believed in all that rot about blood purity, do you think I'd be in love with a muggleborn? Do you think I'd lower myself to even associate with you? I got past that years ago!"

Hermione clutched her hands tightly. "No one even knows about us," she said, unable to shake the feeling this was the end. "We did that for a reason. It was too much trouble because we knew we shouldn't...we didn't want to deal with it. But...we both knew this was coming."

"Did we?" Pansy asked sharply. "You know more about all this than I do. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _not involved_."

If only Hermione could be sure of that. It had been alright when they'd first started studying together in secret in the library, more out of a weird sense of competition than anything else. Pansy had wanted to do better and beat her, but Hermione had always had the best books. Sharing had been inevitable, even when they didn't like each other to being with.

It had been alright when they'd sneaked off from their friends at Hogsmeade and explored the old second-hand bookshop there, bickering the whole time about classics and modern literature.

It had been alright when Pansy had kissed her in an alcove after the Yule Ball, and Hermione had realised that was exactly what she'd been starting to want but hadn't quite figured out until Pansy's lips had been against her own. It had been alright even when they kept pretending to fight and hate each other. Most of the time it was fun. She'd had a secret all her own, and she wasn't forced to defend herself to her housemates for being with the dreaded enemy.

But now?

"I'm a muggleborn and you're a pureblood," she said softly, thinking ahead to all the what-ifs. What if Voldemort won? What if he didn't? What if they went after all Slytherins and pureblood elites in the aftermath? "There's only one way this ends."

Pansy closed her eyes and leaned forward until her forehead was touching Hermione's. "It's not fair," she said. An obvious agreement. "It's so stupid. I have to listen to them every day, prattling on about purity and it's so stupid. So meaningless. I don't want this."

Hermione cupped her face and kissed her. Pansy made a soft sound and kissed back desperately. When they parted, she wiped tears from her eyes and took her hands.

"My parents will probably leave the country," she said. "We have a long history of not getting involved. We weren't part of the last war, and we won't be part of this unless forced at wandpoint. Come with me."

"What?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"You won't be safe here. You're Potter's best friend. You're a muggleborn who trounces all the purebloods in class! They'll come after you no matter where you try to hide. For being Potter's best friend, to get to him, but also because you dared to excel here with muggle blood."

There was obvious desperation in Pansy's eyes and the way her grip started to hurt. Hermione pulled away and shook her head.

"I can't do that. You know I can't." That would mean abandoning Harry. He may have been whisked away without her and Ron, but surely they would join him once Hogwarts closed. They just had to secure and prepare him first. It made sense.

"You _can_," Pansy said, wiping at her eyes again. Her voice was thick with desperation, and Hermione realised she already knew she wouldn't go. Her stomach sank. "You just have to choose to."

For all her protests, Pansy really did know this was it. She knew Hermione too well to think she would actually leave her friends behind.

"I can't," she said softly, even though part of her wished she could.

Running away with Pansy would be a better for her than staying, but at the same time, she knew she'd only make herself sick with worry for everyone back home. She couldn't abandon her friends, not even for Pansy.

Pansy turned away, her shoulders shaking. "You're going to die," she sobbed. "You're almost as big of a target as Potter and Dumbledore. They'll come after you."

Hermione wished she could argue that. Anyone close to Harry was a target now. Molly had already send word to Ron that they were moving to somewhere safer. Hermione had already ensured that her parents were hidden and safe, even though it meant she might never see them again. She'd be leaving Hogwarts with Ron and staying with him until it was over.

"I'm tough, I'll be fine," she said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Pansy, resting her head on her shoulder. Pansy shook against her but didn't pull away. "Maybe when it's all over, we'll see each other again."

Pansy made a weak sound and turned in her arms. She pressed her face into Hermione's neck. It was wet with tears.

"I can't stay with you," she sobbed. "My parents won't let me, and if I somehow did, I'd be making them a target and I can't do that."

"I know," Hermione said, reaching up and swiping at her own eyes. This really was it then. "I wouldn't ask you to."

"You're going to die," Pansy whispered again.

Hermione wished she'd stop saying that, but even she knew the odds were high. It was all she'd been thinking about lately. But she had to believe she'd be okay. She had to believe Harry would pull through and they'd all be okay.

"We'll be fine," she said, holding her tightly. "We'll meet again when it's all over. It's only goodbye for now."

* * *

**A/N:** This is continued in Femslash February Day 4 '_Cafe Reunion_' which can be read on my AO3 or Wattpad account until it is cross-posted here.


	16. Day 16 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** Street Magic!AU  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count:** 357  
**Summary:** _On an outing to a muggle market, Pansy's attention is caught by someone performing street magic._

**Tags: **EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship

* * *

**Another Kind of Magic**

Pansy snorted. "They call _that_ magic?"

Hermione turned from the jewellery stall and looked across the fair ground. "Street magic," she said. "Not many actually believe it's real magic."

"I should hope not," Pansy said. "I can already see how he's doing it."

That didn't seem fair. Hermione had always been unable to see it, trust Pansy to pick up on the tricks with ease. With a shake of her head, Hermione moved to the next stall. She hadn't expected Pansy to play nice at a muggle market like this, but as long as she wasn't going over and harassing the man, it was fine.

"There are some that are so good you can't figure it out," she said absently, looking over some handmade scarves and hats. "Even adults."

"Did you ever consider they might be using real magic then?" Pansy asked quietly, before nudging her. "Hey, we should mess with him."

Hermione rounded on her. "No. Absolutely not!" She looked around and stepped closer, dropping to a whisper. "No magic in front of muggles!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm offended that you think I'd get caught," she said, lifting one arm so Hermione could see the tip of her wand under her sleeve. It appeared she had strapped her wand to her forearm. There was probably enough skin contact there for it to still channel her magic.

"No!" she hissed.

With a pout, Pansy looked back over at the street performer, who was now doing something with silk scarves. As Hermione watched, the scarf he was twisting around his arm suddenly transformed into a dove, flying away and startling everyone.

"_Pansy_!" she snapped, grabbing her arm.

But Pansy was as wide-eyed as her. "Wasn't me," she said, looking through the crowd. After only a moment, she laughed, clapping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. Hermione followed her gaze and saw Ron and Harry laughing by a cotton candy stall.

"I can't believe it," she muttered. "Wait here."

Behind her, Pansy started laughing openly as Hermione stomped over to Harry and Ron, who stopped laughing themselves the moment they saw her coming.

**End.**


	17. Day 17 - PansyPadma

**Prompt:** "She's missing, not dead."  
**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson/Unnamed Female Character _(can be whoever you like, tagged as Padma on AO3)_  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 715  
**Summary:** _It's been three weeks since Pansy's wife has gone missing._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Angst, Missing Persons, **Possible Character Death (up to the reader), Ambiguous/Open Ending.**

* * *

**Nothing Is Certain**

"She's missing, not dead!" Pansy hissed, splashing milk everywhere as she tried to make Draco's tea.

He came up beside her and covered her hand with his own. "Pansy, it's been three weeks."

Pansy closed her eyes and sucked in a slow breath. "I'm painfully aware of how long it's been, thanks."

She'd told her. She'd told the silly witch that she wasn't qualified to go collecting data herself. Not to seedy towns like that in such unregulated and dangerous places. That was what the research branch of the Aurors was for. Protecting the Unspeakables and whoever else needed to go somewhere dangerous for Ministry research, or undertaking the trip themselves.

"Would you stop making tea!" Draco snapped, pulling her away from the kitchen counter. "I said I don't want any, and you're shaking so bad you can't even lift the cup without spilling it. Just sit down and look at the forms with me."

Pansy knocked his hands away. "I'm not touching those forms! Three weeks is nothing. She might just be...she...oh, I don't know. But she's _not_ dead!"

Draco's expression was full of pity and she had the sudden urge to slap him. Instead, she snatched up her wand and left the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked, following her close behind.

"If those idiot Aurors can't find her, I'm going to go look for her myself!" she snapped, stopping by the front door and taking her coat off the hook.

Draco grabbed her arms in a grip that was so tight it was painful. "You can't! If something happened to her it might happen to you too!"

It took a fair struggle before she managed to pull free from his grip. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" she hissed. "They won't let me go back to work until the matter is 'resolved' one way or the other. What else am I supposed to do?"

With his hands up in a placating gesture, Draco got between her and the door. "Anything but run off and get yourself hurt or worse. You know she wouldn't want that. If she really is alright, they'll find her and bring her back, or she'll make her way back on her own."

Throwing her coat down, she leaned against the wall and shuddered. "I can't do this, Draco. I can't wait around for news, it's killing me. Every morning I wake up and she isn't there. I just assume she's already at work, or she didn't come back the night before because she got caught up in an experiment. That happens often enough, going to bed alone and waking up with her there or not at all. It feels so normal, until I remember. I just...I _can't_. I need to do _something_."

"I know, I know," he said softly, gently taking her by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "But you can't go running off. You're not trained, you don't even have all the details of where she went. Anything she told you can't have been enough, she's bound by all those oaths she took."

Pansy felt a sob building in her chest and tried to swallow it down. "She should have sent an Auror. There's a whole branch exactly for that!"

Draco sighed and stroked the back of her head softly. "Let me make you a hot drink and then we'll go check in with the Aurors and see if they've made any progress, alright?"

Even though she still ached to rush out the door, she let him lead her back to the kitchen. "I'm not filling out that paperwork. She isn't dead. I don't care what the protocols are. Three weeks is not long enough to give up like that. I won't. I can't."

"Okay," he said, guiding her to a chair and picking up the papers. He put them back in his satchel and then went over to the counter to start fiddling with the tea things. "I'm sorry for pushing. It can wait."

While he made the tea, Pansy rested her hands on the table and stared at her wedding ring. Three weeks, three months, three years. No matter how long, she wouldn't give up until they found a body.

Nothing was certain until then.

**End.**


	18. Day 18 - Delachang

**Prompt:** Royalty!AU  
**Pairing: **Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour  
**Rating: **Mature  
**Word Count:** 259  
**Summary:** _Princess Fleur has been sent to finalise a treaty with Empress Cho_

**Tags:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Empress Cho, Princess Fleur

* * *

**Persuasion **

"So...what do you think?" Fleur asked, brushing her lips over Cho's shoulder.

"I think it is far too early to be awake," Cho grumbled, though she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back.

Fleur was propped on her elbow, looking down at her with a soft smile. The sheets were pooled around her waist, and Cho enjoyed the view as she stretched away the remnants of sleep.

"Ah, but there is still much to discuss," Fleur said, reaching out. She gently trailed her fingertips from Cho's sternum down to her navel, where the sheets were bunched. "_Empress_."

Cho caught her hand and brought it to her lips. "So your plan was to influence your way to a treaty through bedding me, is that it, _Princess_?" she said, pressing light kisses to Fleur's fingertips. "What a high opinion you have of yourself."

Fleur leaned closer, her hair spilling over them. "I do not see why we cannot do both," she whispered, dipping her head to kiss her. It was slow and lingering, and Cho let go of her hand to twist her fingers through Fleur's hair. "Politics and pleasure. We can get more done in here than in a room with all our advisors talking over one another."

Cho hummed as Fleur kissed a warm trail along her jaw and down her throat. "Make your case again then," she said, pressing her chest up as Fleur's kisses moved lower.

Fleur looked up with a smile as she dragged the sheets away with one hand. "I intend to."

**End.**


	19. Day 19 - Ginsy

**Prompt:** Coming Out  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 1,037  
**Summary:** _Ginny takes Pansy over to the Burrow with the intention of finally revealing they've been in a relationship for years and are now engaged, only to lose her nerve and flee to her old room to try and build up her courage again._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Coming Out Nerves

* * *

**Ready?**

"You have to tell them at some point," Pansy said, flicking through a magazine as she lounged on the bed in Ginny's old room.

Ginny didn't stop her pacing, though she snorted and shook her head. Pansy looked up to watch her for a moment.

"I'm not trying to rush you," she said, tracking her movement. "But if you want to get married, you will have to tell them. You know your mother will murder us both if you get married in secret and tell her later. Even more so since you haven't even told her we're together."

That brought Ginny to a standstill. She looked down at the empty place on her finger where the ring had been before they'd visited the burrow. Pansy sighed and got up.

"What's really holding you up?" she asked. "They got used to me years ago. I'm around so much they've probably already guessed we're more than just friends. You don't really think they'll be upset?"

"No..."

Pansy sighed and took Ginny's hand. "You family loves you. This won't change anything. Not like the way mine would react."

"I'm sorry," Ginny muttered.

"Don't be. I'm an only child from a pureblood family. It's not like being a lesbian isn't an option for me, I'm just supposed to marry and pump out an heir or two first," Pansy said matter-of-factly. "I already know what I'm going to do. I'll name one of your nieces or nephews as heir to the Parkinson estate if we don't have any kids. The money and land will go on, even if the name doesn't. I really don't care what my parents think about it anymore."

Ginny groaned and leaned forward, resting her head on Pansy's shoulder. "I'm being silly."

"No, you're not," Pansy laughed. "I'd tell you pretty quickly if you were being silly."

"That's true, I suppose," Ginny snorted. "It's just...once they know, everyone will know. There's no way it won't get to the papers."

Pansy looped her arms around her. "We always knew that would happen eventually. You're a Quidditch star. It'll blow over as soon as Harry does something stupid in public again."

Ginny laughed. "That never takes long these days."

"I suspect he does it on purpose," Pansy said. "He's far too amused by the papers when it happens. It's like he baits them on purpose."

"Probably does," Ginny sighs, stepping away and reaching into the pocket of her shorts. She pulled out her engagement ring and looked at it. "He'd probably do something big and silly if we asked him to take the focus off us."

"Ooh, let's do that. I have some brilliant ideas for ways he could look extra stupid!"

Ginny slapped her arm playfully. "You're getting too good at distracting me." She looked down at the ring again, and then slid it onto her finger.

Pansy retrieved and put her ring on too. "You're ready then?"

"No," Ginny laughed. "But it is getting a bit ridiculous how long we've been keeping this a secret. You're right, they probably already know. We're not _that_ subtle."

Slowly, Pansy cupped her face and kissed her. "Think of it this way, once we tell your parents, we can go tell mine. I assure you, they will turn an amusing colour and probably fall over themselves with their disapproval and outrage. It should be quite the show. Especially once they realise they can't disown me and keep the estate from me after that new law Hermione passed."

Ginny covered her hands and frowned. "When you put it like that, telling my parents sounds easy."

Shaking her head, Pansy sighed. "No, it's harder I think. You care what they think, I don't care what mine think anymore. Only do this if you're ready, love. I'm happy to keep waiting. I'm fine with the secrecy, it's nice not to have our relationship splashed all over the papers yet. I'm happy to come out, but I'm also happy to stay secret. I'm content either way as long as I'm with you. It's really up to you."

With a groan, Ginny closed her eyes. "I sort of wish you'd make the decision for me," she said. "I just...I'm going to feel so silly once I tell them. They'll be fine. Supportive. I know they will. I'll feel stupid for putting it off for so long. I guess I already do."

"I'm sure you'll cock up breakfast tomorrow morning and know what real stupidity feels like again," Pansy teased. Ginny had not inherited her mother's way with household spells and cooking, and Pansy found it endlessly amusing that she was better at cooking after the different ways they had been raised.

The teasing had the desired effect, Ginny huffed and pulled away from her, placing her hands on her hips. "I _will_ get better!"

"Sure, love," Pansy cooed. "And I do love redecorating, so you can destroy the kitchen as many times and you need to. But since I just re-did the ceiling, try to destroy the walls this time. I'm getting tired of that shade of lavender."

Ginny managed to hold an angry expression for all of a few moments before she started laughing.

"I still can't believe the eggs exploded like that! I didn't know they could do that! Or that it would leave behind discolouration that cleaning spells couldn't fix!"

"Neither did I," Pansy grinned. "But I did enjoy repainting the ceiling!"

They laughed together for a few more moments before Ginny took her hands again. "Let's do this," she said. "I don't want to keep pretending we aren't together any more. Mum would get a real kick out of all this, but I'm always afraid to tell her in case I let slip something about us."

Pansy squeezed her hands. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes. We came over today to tell her, and I'm going to tell her!" Ginny said, squaring her shoulders like she was about to go out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Excellent," Pansy said gleefully. "Then we can go tell my parents."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Try to sound a little less excited to crush your family."

Pansy laughed as they left the room to find Molly. "Never!"

**End.**


	20. Day 20 - GinnyTonks

**Prompt:** Fake Dating  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Nympadora Tonks  
**Rating:** **Mature**  
**Word Count:** 1,440  
**Summary:**_ Tonks and Ginny frequently go undercover as a couple, but they've never had to sell it like this before._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Tonks Lives, Auror Ginny, Auror Tonks, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple (or more like handsy drunks), Public Fooling Around

* * *

**More Than Just Maintaining Cover**

Ginny shuddered and tried to stay focused. "Don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick?" she said, even as she tilted her head to the side to give Tonks more access to her neck.

"Look around," Tonks muttered into her ear. "I'm not laying it on thick enough."

A sweep of the seedy club they were in proved her right. Hands were disappearing under clothes, couples were writhing in every corner or shadowy spot. The music wasn't nearly loud enough. Ginny could hear people moaning, and it wasn't helping how very turned on she was getting. All Tonks was doing was kissing her neck, but she'd been doing it for long enough now that Ginny was finding it difficult to pay attention to their surroundings.

She was supposed to be keeping an eye out for their suspect, while playing the part of getting off on watching everyone else, but with the dim lighting and the distraction of Tonks' mouth on her neck, she didn't think she'd notice if he walked right past them. The dim lighting and a few glamours were keeping their identities hidden, but even if Tonks didn't really look like Tonks, Ginny was having a hard time stopping herself from imagining they were in this seedy club for real, and not for a mission.

That things might go a little differently.

It wasn't the first time they'd pretended to date for a mission, with Tonks able to look like whoever she wanted, she often appeared as man with Ginny posing as her girlfriend or wife under glamours. But this?

They hadn't had to sell it like this before. Nor had Tonks ever remained so similar to her own appearances.

Ginny would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend she hadn't imagined something like this happening on an undercover mission.

"Stick your hand under my top then," she whispered, her face burning. She'd rather Tonks stuck her hand somewhere else, but there wasn't any way she could play that off as just maintaining their cover of two handsy drunks.

Part of her wished the suspect would show up already, but really, she wanted as much of this as she could get, and shuddered as Tonks bit gently at her neck.

"You sure?" Tonks asked, whispering hotly into her ear and flicking her earlobe with her tongue. "Your top is all but see through, I'd have to actually touch you or it would give us away."

Ginny bit her lip as her face burned and she throbbed and ached between her legs. "Just do it," she muttered. "He could get here any moment, and we just have to see him meet with the buyer and hand off the potions, then we can arrest him. If we're just standing around with you pecking at my neck, we'll draw too much attention!"

Tonks rested one hand on her hip and Ginny tried not to lean into the touch. "I feel like I should at least buy you dinner first, Bats," Tonks said with a low laugh.

It took every ounce of Ginny's self control not to take Tonks' hand and press it between her legs at the sound of that stupid nickname. It wasn't fair to Tonks to get so turned on by this, but she hadn't been touched in so long, and she'd spend that many nights fantasising about Tonks that she just couldn't stop herself.

Really, she'd always had a bit of a thing for Tonks, if she was being honest with herself. She'd been doomed from the moment they'd been partnered when she'd finished Auror training. Agreeing to undercover work had been signing away her sanity. Teams always got too close after being assigned undercover work.

"You buy me dinner all the bloody time," she muttered, even if most of the time they were undercover and it was the Ministry paying. "People are starting to look."

That was a lie, but she grabbed Tonks by her long purple hair and kissed her so she wouldn't look. "Put your damn hands on me before we blow our cover," she said breathlessly the moment their lips parted.

Tonks only hesitated for a moment more before one hand slid under Ginny's sheer top and up to cup one of her breasts. Ginny pushed out her chest a bit and was unable to hold back a quiet moan as Tonks' thumb flicked her nipple.

With great effort, she kept her eyes open and scanned the club while Tonks started kissing her neck again, her thumb still brushing and rubbing one nipple. Even though it broadcast her desire, she pressed her thighs together and sighed. Tonks bit down on her neck and Ginny buried a hand in her hair and held on tight.

"The things we do for our job," Tonks muttered into her neck. "But from the way you're fidgeting, you're either a brilliant actress, or you're a little too into this."

Ginny made an embarrassed sound but didn't refute it. There was hardly any point.

"How about, after we catch this asshole, I take you out for dinner for real?" Tonks asked, leaving her neck and kissing her jaw. "It's probably overdue, yeah?"

"_Yes_," Ginny breathed before she could stop herself, turning and catching Tonks' lips in a kiss even though she was supposed to be watching the room.

Tonks kissed her for only a moment before returning to her neck. "Eyes on the room, Bats, or this is all for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny muttered, her voice strained as Tonks pinched her nipple lightly.

A quick scan of the club revealed their quarry still hadn't shown up while she was distracted. If he didn't show up soon, Ginny was going to lose her mind. That, or shove Tonks' hand down her knickers. Even more so, now that it sounded like Tonks might not mind. She ached to the thought of Tonks wanting this too.

"If he takes any longer, maybe we should skip dinner," Tonks said, as if reading her mind. "Do you want me to take you home tonight? Or pretend this never happened like everything else we do undercover?"

Ginny shook her head lightly. "I want you to take me home now. Stupid fucking mission. He should be here by now."

She scanned the room again, trying to look like she was just watching the other couples about the room. Trying not to look at the door as if she was waiting for someone.

Tonks pressed more firmly up against her side. "How long do we keep this up before calling it a night?" she asked, sliding her hand from one breast to the other, pinching her nipple sharply enough that Ginny hissed and arched her back.

"You're the senior," Ginny muttered, pressing into Tonks' touch and shuddering as she toyed with her nipple more gently. "That's your call."

Tonks pressed her forehead to Ginny's temple. "Don't tempt me, Bats," she murmured, before sliding her fingers down Ginny's torso until they were brushing the skin above the waistband of her tight jeans. "I could do this all night if you let me."

Ginny bit her lip and glanced around again. There weren't many regulations about what could and couldn't happen on an undercover mission. She was pretty sure no one would bat an eyelid if this wound up in their report. They all knew going in that they would have to at least make out for this one, but more likely do more.

Shit, maybe they were always heading in this direction. There were other teams that could have done this mission, but they'd been sent instead. They'd always been too good at their relationship covers.

Tonks' fingertips toyed with the waistband of her jeans and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Do it," she whispered, already aching in anticipation and struggling to keep an eye out for their target.

"You sure?" Tonks asked, giving her earlobe a gentle nip. "Not exactly private in here."

Ginny growled and grabbed her hand, ready to shove it into her knickers herself when Tonks went tense.

"Shit," she muttered. "He just walked in."

"Fuck," Ginny hissed, letting Tonks' hand go.

A quick sweep of the club through half closed eyes was all she need to spot him, heading straight for the buyer. She turned and pulled Tonks' head up, kissing her quickly.

"Finish this later?" she asked, her stomach tightening with the worry that Tonks might not have been serious.

Tonks hummed. "The second we have that scum handed over to holding."

Ginny shivered and kissed her again before pushing off the wall. She couldn't wait.

**End.**


	21. Day 21 - Linny

**Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 548  
**Summary:** _The twins' birthday is hard every year, but every year, Luna makes it a little more bearable._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Mentioned Canon Character Death, Established Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**How Convenient**

When Luna woke Ginny up with feather-light kisses, she groaned and turned away, curling into herself and pulling the covers over her head. It only took that short moment after waking to remember what day it was.

Luna sighed and kissed her shoulder before sliding out of bed and leaving the room. Ginny turned and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to herself and trying to will herself back to sleep. It didn't work, and she could feel it setting in. She never could get used to waking on this day without some big prank exploding somewhere and causing chaos. It only made it impossible to not dwell on Fred being gone.

Not ten minutes later, Luna was back, carrying a steaming mug and getting back into bed.

Ginny reached for it and took a sip, expecting to burn her mouth, but it was already cooled slightly. Luna thought of everything. Sitting up, she stared down at her lap and drank the tea. Some kind of chamomile blend. It didn't do anything for the cold pit opening up in her mind.

While she drank, Luna played with her hair, massaged her scalp, and brushing light kisses along her naked shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you to the burrow today or stay here?" Luna asked, taking the mug from her when she was finished and placing it on the bedside table.

When she turned back, she enveloped Ginny in a warm hug and Ginny melted into it.

"Can you come with me?" she asked. "If you don't mind."

Luna shook her head and kissed her softly before getting out of bed and opening their wardrobe. "You know I love to visit the burrow. And I have a present for George, remember?"

Ginny watched her get dressed and tried to drag herself out of cold pit her mind was trying to drown in. Like every year, she failed. "He hates birthdays now," she said sadly. "Mum just can't stop making the same mistakes every year."

Luna walked back over, laying some clothes onto the bed and pulling her up and into another hug. "We'll make it fun. I have a distraction planned. George will love it."

No doubt no one else would, Ginny thought to herself, closing her eyes and pressing her face into Luna's neck. But she couldn't wait. Luna always managed to make everything better when things got tense. And they always got tense on the twins' birthday.

"I don't know how I'd make it through these birthdays without you," she whispered.

Luna hummed and kissed her head. "You won't need to find out, I'll always be here."

Ginny smiled and kissed her neck, waiting.

"Unless it's Drum-Fidgle breeding season. I love you, but I can't miss that. We've been promising readers a picture of them for years, and I am determined!"

With a laugh, Ginny turned and picked up the clothes Luna had chosen for her. Shaking her head, she walked over to the wardrobe to pick something more to her own tastes.

"But their breeding season doesn't line up with any of your family's birthdays or any of the important memorial days. So really, I will always be here for you!" Luna continued.

Ginny shook her head again and got dressed. How convenient.

**End.**


	22. Day 22 - Flonks

**Prompt:** Moving In Together

**Pairing:** Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Word Count:** 532

**Summary:** _It's the bid day, but Tonks sleeps through most of the moving._

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Tonks Lives, Established Relationship, Moving In Together

* * *

**Settling In**

When Tonks finally dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, Fleur had already filled several rooms with boxes. Even being careful, Tonks tripped three times getting to the kitchen. As she put the kettle on, Fleur appeared with another box, levitating it to sit one of the ones Tonks had tripped over.

"Ah, you are finally out of bed," she said, sweeping over and kissing her before Tonks could even grumble a 'good morning to you too'. "I was wondering if you would sleep all day."

Fleur was, as Tonks had discovered fairly quickly into their relationship, a morning person. Whenever she had slept over, Tonks would always wake to find her having been up for at least an hour already. Although, it did come with the benefit of a breakfast in bed most times, or at least tea.

"I thought you were going to move everything this afternoon?" she asked when Fleur released her. "I was going to help."

Fleur gently slapped her hand when she reached for the tea bags. "It is your first day off in two weeks! I wanted to let you sleep. Go sit down, I will make the tea."

Tonks groaned. "You just want to make your fancy tea now that all your things are here."

With a smug grin, Fleur leaned in and kissed her again before shooing her towards the kitchen table, which was blessedly free from boxes. "But of course! It is time for a break anyway. Even levitating, moving house is exhausting."

Tonks slouched in a chair at the table and eyed up all the boxes. "Is this just the kitchen things in here?" she asked.

As she pulled things out of a box by the kitchen counter, Fleur hummed. "I will find space for everything, do not worry." She turned and flicked her wand. A package rose out of the box she had just brought in, and it settled in front of Tonks at the table.

The delicious aroma of fresh pastries wafted up from it, and Tonks squealed and ripped it open. Across the room, Fleur laughed and set about making the tea. As she bit into a fresh croissant, Tonks watched her and relaxed even deeper into her chair.

She had wanted to make a bigger thing of Fleur moving in, but Fleur wasn't one to wait around to do things. She probably shouldn't be surprised she'd gone and retrieved all her things herself.

"You are staring," Fleur said in a sing song voice as she carried over a tray of tea things.

As soon as she put the tray down, Tonks grabbed her and pulled her onto her lap. "I wanted to help you move in."

Fleur laughed and ran her hands through Tonks' short hair. "You know how I hate to wake you."

Tonks groaned. "Am I always going to wake up to this now? You having...rearranged the whole house each morning or something?"

"That would be silly," Fleur laughed, kissing her nose and winking. "You would only trip over everything even more. I will move it back again after."

Tonks huffed and turned her hair black just to make Fleur laugh again.

**End.**


	23. Day 23 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** 'Is that mistletoe?'  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Word Count:** 594  
**Summary:** _Pansy has been enjoying watching others get trapped under mistletoe by Blaise's spells, until she's the one trapped and she finds out she doesn't know as much as she thought she did about how the spell works._

**Tags:** EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistletoe

* * *

**Traps and Revelations**

"Is that mistletoe?"

Hermione looked up sharply. "No!"

It was, unmistakably, mistletoe. Pansy sighed it. "It is, which means..."

A little delayed, a magical circle rose up around them, trapping them underneath it. She'd been laughing about Blaise's mistletoe traps for weeks, but suddenly, it didn't seem so funny.

Hermione cursed and pulled out her wand. She started attempting to dismantle the magic circle that would trap them in place until they kissed. Pansy just folded her arms and waited. Blaise had used Hermione as his standard for constructing it. He'd said that if he could think of and block everything Hermione would use to break it, then no one would be able to escape it.

She wondered, as she watched Hermione become increasingly flustered as she worked through a dozen spells, whether she should tell her that. There had been an unspoken agreement for years among the Slytherins to never let on how impressed they all were with Hermione's magical prowess. It undermined their position on anti-muggleborn sentiment.

That was, of course, all meaningless now.

"You won't be able to break it," she decided to say, unfolding her arms and reaching for the glowing line hovering around them at waist height. It tingled slightly when she touched it. "There's only one way to break it."

Hermione ignored her and tried another couple of spells. Pansy sighed and looked around. It could be worse, they could have an audience like Draco and Weasley had had. She could also be trapped with someone worse. Like a boy.

While she was distracted, Pansy looked back at Hermione. There were definitely worse people she could be forced to kiss. Hermione had, over the years, grown rather pretty, even if she was still stuck up about her own intelligence. And she was intelligent, and talented. That was really the root of Pansy's dislike for her, she knew. Hermione just had to be better at everything. And looks so damn good doing it.

"Oh, it's just a bloody kiss," she muttered. "Stop wasting time. You've seen these in action, you know no one has been able to break them. Weasley wouldn't have kissed Draco if he'd had any other choice."

Hermione's face flushed pink, and she looked away down the deserted corridor. She was probably thinking the same thing Pansy was. Shortcuts between classes were no longer safe this holiday season, and she wouldn't take one again. If the spells didn't trap only those of age, McGonagall would have shut them down by now, but instead, she'd turned a blind eye to the eighth and seventh year mischief.

The old crone was getting soft.

Finally exhausting all her options, as Pansy had known she would, Hermione stowed her wand and turned to face her. Her chin was up high, defiant.

"Fine, let's get this over with," she said.

Without much further warning, Hermione reached out and grabbed the collar of Pansy's robes. She pulled her close and glared at her.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll make your hair fall out," she hissed, before pressing her lips to Pansy's so firmly, and so quickly, that Pansy was too shocked to do more than just stand there.

It was over a few seconds later, and the binding circle faded away. Hermione looked around and nodded to herself.

"I suppose Zabini could have made that worse," she muttered, letting Pansy go. "But only trapping people with their preferred gender and outing them is bad enough I guess."

It took a few moments for that to sink in.

"He _what_?"

**End.**


	24. Day 24 - Pansmione

**Prompt:** Soulmates (Alternate Day 5 Prompt)  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Word Count**: 621  
**Summary:** Hermione has been waiting for so long to find her soulmate, but she'd given up hope of discovering them at Hogwarts after so many years.

**Tags:** EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks

* * *

**A Rock Big Enough for Two**

Pansy pulls her hand back so sharply she stumbles back a step. Hermione freezes in place with the tips of her fingers brushing the spine of the book they had both reached for. The back of her hand tingles from Pansy's touch.

Not a random sensation but _the_ sensation. The one she's been waiting her whole life for. A warmth spreading from her hand and all through her body to her right hip, where a little otter sits alone on a rock big enough for two. A burning sensation spreads across her hip and she knows its partner is being etched onto her skin as she continues to stare at her hand.

"Shit," Pansy whispers. "_Shit_!"

Hermione turns to look at her at last. She's holding her hip now. The same hip, where a copy of Hermione's otter is surely joining Pansy's on that little rock.

"How...no..." Pansy mutters, frowning at Hermione. "Surely we've touched before now. We've been in school together for seven years. How is this happening now?"

That's not something Hermione wants to even think about. Really, she wants to sit down for a moment. She was only just starting to adjust to Pansy and the other Slytherins making amends and making attempts at friendships with the others. And now this.

"Right...okay," Pansy mutters, suddenly lifting the hem of her shirt and tugging the waistband of her skirt down a little. "There it is. Okay. This is happening then. Okay."

"Do you know any words other than 'okay'?" Hermione asks without thinking. "You're rambling."

"I'm _processing!_" Pansy snaps.

Hermione looks around. There's a group of Ravenclaws not too far away, but they don't appear to be paying attention, huddled around a book instead. This isn't a conversation she wants happening where people can hear. She isn't sure she's ready to have this conversation at all.

"I can't do this right now," she mutters, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait!" Pansy whispers, touching her arm but not grabbing her.

"For what?" Hermione hisses, turning and stepping closer. "What's the point? We don't like each other! This...what are we even supposed to do about this?"

Pansy bites her lip and looks around. Her gaze lands on the group of Ravenclaws nearby and she tenses. "Not talk about this here, for a start," she whispers. "Look, we have history, it's not good. But we should at least sit down and talk about this."

"Is there any point?" Hermione asks tiredly. "How genuine have you been about changing? I have no interest in pursuing anything with someone who looks down on me because of my blood. Not even if they're my soulmate."

A pained expression twists Pansy's face, and she takes one of Hermione's hands before she can stop her. "I know how hard this must be to believe, but I don't think that anymore. Just...can we go somewhere and talk? I've...I've waited a long time to see who had my otter. If you still feel like you can't associate with me, then I'll understand. But can we at least try? Can we at least talk?"

With another glance around, Hermione notices the Ravenclaws are looking at them now, and that makes the decision for her.

"Fine," she says. "Let's go outside and talk."

Unexpectedly, Pansy smiles at her. A soft smile she's never seen her make before. "Thank you," she says.

Hermione can't stop thinking about it as they head outside. She can feel a lingering heat on her hip, and as they sit down, she places her hand there and resolves to listen to what Pansy has to say with as little bias as possible.

She's waited a long time for this too, after all.

**End.**


	25. Day 25 - Parvender

**Prompt: **"We'll get through this together."  
**Pairing: **Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Word Count: **262**  
Summary: **Parvati finds Lavender in a pool of blood during the Battle of Hogwarts and manages to find a working floo to take her to St. Mungo's.

**Tags: **Established Relationship, EWE, Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Lavender Lives, Werewolf Lavender Brown

* * *

**No Monsters Here**

"We'll get through this together."

Lavender didn't respond, and Parvati gripped her hand tighter where it rested on the bed. The Healer left quietly to give them privacy, and Lavender's parents still hadn't arrived. She didn't know how to handle this. Lavender wouldn't even look at her. She just stared at the ceiling. Magic wouldn't heal the wounds, and they were bandaged. So many bandages Parvati felt sick.

But it was better than how she had looked when Parvati had found mid-battle, her lying in a pool of her own blood and rushed her to a working floo and straight to St Mungo's.

She hadn't even known who had won until St Mungo's had come to a standstill around them and cheered.

But everything was back to business shortly after, and with that had come the unfortunate news.

"It doesn't change anything," she whispered softly, stroking the back of Lavender's hand with her thumb. "You're alive. That's all that matters."

"I don't want to be," Lavender whispered, and Parvati saw tears slip from the corners of her eyes. "I'm a...I'm a monster now."

Parvati grabbed a tissue with her free hand and dabbed at her eyes for her. "No. You're still beautiful. You're still kind and compassionate. You'll never be a monster to me. We'll get you through this."

Lavender squeezed her hand tightly. "I don't know if I can. What will I...what will I do now?"

"Anything you want," Parvati said, stiffening her spine. "And if anything, _anyone_, gets in the way of that, we'll fight them together!"

**End.**


	26. Day 26 - Linny

**Prompt: **ApocalypseAU**  
Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 257  
**Summary:** The war never got to a point of winners and losers, the nightmarish creatures Voldemort drew to his side grew beyond his control until it was no longer about 'us' and 'them', but about everyone just trying to survive.

**Tags:** Established Relationship, EWE, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget**

Luna was shivering when they brought her back. Ginny dropped everything and rushed to her.

"What happened?"

"Dementors," Seamus hissed.

Ginny helped Luna over to the fireplace. "Do we have any chocolate left?"

Several averted gazes told her the answer, and she cursed and curled herself around Luna by the fire. Her eyes were not vacant, so her soul was safe, but how close had it been?

"I thought there were only werewolves in that sector?" she hissed towards Ron.

Ron was already consulting the chart spread over the table. "That's what our last report said. The Dementor flock was supposed to be several days away to the East."

Hermione kicked a nearby box. "I knew we couldn't trust that information!"

"It might have been good at the time we got it," Ron said, watching her carefully. "The Death Eaters have just as much to lose as us now. They need our reports as badly as we need theirs. There are no sides anymore."

Ginny tuned them out as they began a familiar argument. She focused on Luna shivering in her arms.

"It's okay, you're safe now," she whispered, pressing kisses to her forehead and rubbing her arms.

"It nearly got me," Luna whispered. "It nearly...it was so close. I didn't get the supplies. I think I dropped them."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and held Luna tightly against her. She was still shivering. "Don't worry about the supplies. It's fine."

She didn't ask what had happened to the rest of her foraging party. If Luna was the only one Seamus and Ron had brought back, then that said everything.

"If it...I love you," Luna whispered. "I love you. I love you. Don't ever forget that if something gets me."

"And I love you," Ginny whispered back, ignoring the argument that was getting louder and louder behind her. "Don't ever forget it. No amount of Dementors or werewolves or giants or all the other monsters he unleashed will ever take that away."

"Don't ever forget," Luna murmured, hiding her face in Ginny's neck as the argument began to die down again. "Don't ever forget."

**End.**


	27. Day 27 - Pansmione

****Prompt: ****Blind Date**  
****Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 660  
**Summary:** Hermione and Pansy's friends set them up on a blind date.

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Blind Date

* * *

**If They Only Knew**

"I'm going to murder someone."

Hermione mentally shook herself out of her stupor. "You know, I'm tempted as well."

Pansy leaned back in her chair. "You might as well sit down. Mutual plotting of murder is much more fun that doing it alone."

Even though she shouldn't have, Hermione sat at the table. A waiter appeared so fast she didn't even have time to consider actually ordering anything. It wasn't as if they were actually going through with the date.

Pansy looked at the waiter, and then at Hermione. "You know...plotting revenge schemes is hungry work..."

Hermione squinted at her. She may have been off balance from showing up to find her out blind date is _Pansy_, but she wasn't a fool. That was twice Pansy has suggested a course of action that lined up with their intended date.

"Or maybe I should just go," she said, testing. "It's not like either of us want to actually sit through a meal with each other. Our friends are obviously messing with us."

The waiter shifted awkwardly, but Pansy just waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, don't be a bore. I'll pay, order what you like. It'll be more fun for them to think it went well before we strike."

That almost made Hermione laugh. She had become well used to the way Slytherins did things, what with so many of them sneaking their way into her social circles. And it wasn't as if she and Pansy couldn't be civil with each other.

"Fine. Order for me," she said. "I don't really care. You probably know better what's good at a place like this."

"That I do," Pansy said with a grin.

As she rattled off an order to the waiter, Hermione looked around. It took her no time at all to note how many couples were in the restaurant, and how many of them were actually reporters. Their faces were becoming so familiar these days.

"I do believe we're being set up to boost sales of the horrid gossip rag Daphne works for," she said.

Pansy leaned forward, smirking mischievously. "How do you think they'd react if they found out we've been shagging for months?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I wonder if they actually do know. Setting us up on a date? Why else would they?"

"For the gossip, I'm sure," Pansy said. "Daphne has been complaining about what a slow month it's been. She told me I should cause a scandal with someone famous, so I don't think she has any clue about us."

Hermione nodded and reached for the glass of water the waiter had poured. She sipped slowly and watched Pansy look around the room. Shagging for months, but they'd never shared a meal before. Pansy had seemed almost eager, really.

"Is this really a blind date, or did you set this up?" she asked, putting the glass back down. "Be honest with me."

Pansy snorted. "I absolutely did not. If I'd known it was going to be you, I would have worn something far more tempting than this modest dress."

Hermione shook with laughter again. That was too true. Pansy took great delight in showing up near Hermione in alluring clothes, enjoying her torment until they were able to sneak away for a shag. She always played right into her plans, but she had yet to be able to resist her. She didn't really want to anyway. Shagging Pansy was just too much fun.

"Still," she said, gesturing around. "We don't actually have to stay."

Pansy shrugged. "It's dinner time. I'm hungry. We're here," she said simply. "Why? Are you afraid you might like an actual date with me before I shag you into incoherency?"

Head flooded Hermione's cheeks. "Afraid of dinner? Please," she scoffed.

"Well, that settles it then," Pansy said. "You'll enjoy what I ordered for you anyway."

Hermione scoffed again. "We'll see. Now, about getting revenge for this blind date..."

**End.**


	28. Day 28 - Linny

**Prompt: **Dreams**  
Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count:** 449  
**Summary:** Luna loves to tell Ginny about her strange dreams, and Ginny loves to hear them, even if they are often nonsensical.

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship

* * *

**Don't Lose the Dream**

Ginny yawned and nodded along as Luna followed her through to the kitchen, still talking.

"And then the flower started telling me I should pick it, but I really didn't think I should," she said. "I said to it 'but then you will die' but it only ignored me and repeated itself."

"So what did you do?" Ginny asked, rummaging around for that special tea blend Luna liked the most. "And what did the sparrow have to say about it?"

Luna tilted her head to the side and frowned, as if the dream was fading already. Ginny gave up on finding the tea and got out the pumpkin juice instead.

"I believe he told me I should pluck a single petal instead," Luna said slowly, nodding a little, and then a lot. "Yes! And then I did that and the petal turned into a cloak, and once I wrapped it around myself, bells started chiming and I was standing in the courtyard of Hogwarts!"

"How strange," Ginny commented, passing her a glass of juice and looking in the cupboards for something to eat. They really needed to go shopping. "Was it pre-war or post-war Hogwarts?"

"Post-war. There was that statue of Harry in the courtyard. There was snake hanging off one of the arms!"

Ginny gave up her search and gave Luna her full attention. "And what did the snake say to you?"

Luna laughed. "Nothing, silly. I don't speak Parseltongue!"

"Oh, of course!" Ginny said, smacking her own forehead playfully. "So how did you finish your journey?"

With a great big sigh, Luna slumped against the kitchen counter. "I was just about to dig at the base of the statue, there was a funny stone there, you see, when the cloak was torn off me and I woke up in bed."

Ginny shook her head. "How unfortunate. Maybe you'll be able to pick that one up again tonight?"

"Maybe...but if I try to figure out what it means, it will be lost forever."

"No more talking about it then!" Ginny said, reaching out and tapping the tip of Luna's nose. "We can figure out what it means when it's done. We have no food, shall we go out for breakfast? I have time before training."

Luna grinned. "That would be lovely! I'll grab my—"

Ginny covered her hands and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Don't say it, or you'll risk losing the dream! Wear a coat today instead!"

With wide eyes, Luna nodded and Ginny let her go. Luna leaned forward and kissed her. "Thanks for saving my dream! I almost lost it there!"

"Of course! I want to see where it ends up too!"

**End.**


	29. Day 29 - Flonks

**Prompt: **"You have always felt like home."**  
****Pairing:** Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 276  
**Summary:** Tonks has a rather extreme potions accident, Fleur takes it in her stride.

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Tonks Lives, Established Relationship, Postions Accident

* * *

**Loving the Clumsy**

"You have always felt like home," Fleur said, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Ever since I moved here and we met."

Tonks groaned, still hiding her face in her hands. "I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

"It is alright," Fleur said, giving her shoulder an awkward pat. "It is just a house. They are just things. Wherever you are is my home. I do not mind where that is."

"Why are you being so good about this?" Tonks whined. "You should be angry! I'm angry with myself!"

Fleur sighed and shook her head. "Accidents, they do happen. This is probably the most...extreme of your accidents, but it is not so terrible. We can rebuild. Or we can try somewhere new. This is a new beginning. When looking at it that way, it is exciting, no?"

With another pitiful sound, Tonks gestured at the blazing house. "A new beginning? I burned out house down! With magic resistant fire! I don't even...I looked away from that potions for only a moment, I _swear_!"

Fleur wiped more sweat from her brow. The heat was incredible, even though they stood quite far back.

"As I said, it is merely a house. You are my home, and I will be content wherever we go, as long as you are there. We have enough money to rebuild or buy elsewhere. Try to forgive yourself, my love. But perhaps we will build you a shed away from the new house to experiment in...yes?"

Tonks just groaned and sat down on the ground. "I'm never going to live this down once they hear about it at work."

**End.**


	30. Day 30 - Ginsy

****Prompt: ****Wedding**  
****Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Word Count:** 277  
**Summary:** Ginny plans to propose to Pansy at Angelina and George's wedding. Ron has some news that puts a rush on things.

**Tags:** EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Weddings

* * *

**A Race Just to Ask**

Ron pulled Ginny aside as Angelina prepared to toss her bouquet.

"I just heard something, but I'm not sure I should say anything, but I know you so I really think I should," he said, looking around nervously.

With an annoyed sigh, Ginny pulled her arm free from his grip. "Not now. I want to get that bouquet! You know those that catch it always have good fortune in their marriages!"

"Yeah, about that," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head and glancing over Ginny's shoulder. "So, you showed me the ring last week, right?"

Ginny groaned. "Yes, and I'm not going to change my mind. I love her, and I _will_ marry her! I'm planning to propose tonight, you know this. With the added luck from the bouquet. It's old magic, and I'll probably need it.."

"Not really," Ron whispered, leaning closer. "Pansy's got her eye on it."

Whipping her head around, Ginny searched for her, and found her standing near the bridesmaids, her eyes fixed on the bouquet Angelina was holding. "_No_," she whispered.

When she turned back, Ron winced. "So...I don't know if it's bad spoiling the surprise since you were going to do it anyway, but she just showed me a ring..."

"That uppity little...aargh!"

Ginny turned and stomped back over to join the bridesmaids. When Pansy finally took her eyes off the bouquet to smile at her, Ginny had to force a smile instead of glaring back. Then she turned her eyes to the bouquet and readied herself.

There was no way she was letting Pansy steal her thunder by proposing first. She had to get that bouquet.

**End.**

* * *

A/N: And that's it for Sapphic September 2018. If you enjoyed any of these, please comment and let me know!


End file.
